MIHigh: The World of Crappy Prompts!
by Lindsey7618
Summary: Just a series of M.I. High Prompts! Dan pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Stay here. Wait for me. We'll be fine, okay?" Zoe stared into his eyes before giving in./"I mean," Zo replied, slowly, "that I think I love you."/ Dan grinned. "Are you serious?" He walked over to Zoe, kissed her, and whispered, "Thank you. I love you."/"I love you, Dan," Zoe breathed. K-T, depending.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so I really wanted my friend IWllBelieveIt to review, so I wrote the long awaited (not) Zan stuff...thingy..whatever this is.**

**These are just some Zan prompts. I may throw in some Toneisha ones too. Or randomness. I think this is horrible. I hope not. **

**Thanks for reading so far! If you're still here by the end, please review! Or follow/fave! (If you are crazy enough to like this, haha.)**

**Breathed:**

"I love you, Dan," Zoe breathed, looking down upon the sleeping boy. "I really do."

**Our Love:**

"Maybe this is what love really is," Zoe said suddenly, causing Dan to turn to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning.

"I mean," Zo replied, slowly, "that I think I love you. My stomach twists when I look at you, and I feel so good. I love being around you, and when I kiss you...this is so cliche, but, sparks fly. Everything I feel for you…"

She shook her head, smiling widely.

"This is our love."

**Meet:**

"Mommy, how did you and Daddy meet?" Lily, their seven year old daughter asked curiously.

Zoe looked over at Dan, who grinned and nodded. Smiling herself, she began, "Well, it all began when I started to worked for M.I.9. That's when I met Dan, when I was-"

"A big-headed idiot who trusted people on instincts," Dan joked, cutting in.

"Daddy!" Lily reprimanded him sternly, causing Zoe, who has smiled sadly, to laugh.

Callie, their ten year old, and Josh, their twelve year old, burst out into laughter, both understanding their father was joking.

"Dan," Zoe scolded, "it's not nice to describe yourself when talking about me."

All the kids giggled, including Lily. Dan cast her a playful look. "Oh, now you laugh?"

Lily giggled some more.

**Rest:**

"Zoe, you need to rest. You're sick," Dan said firmly, pushing her back onto the bed.

Zoe squirmed. "But they need me! Dan, I have to go help you and Tom and Neish-"

Dan pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Stay here. Wait for me. We'll be fine, okay?"

Zoe stared into his eyes before giving in. "Oay. I'll be waiting," she promised softly, her eyes already closing from her wariness.

Dan grinned. "Good." He left her with one last kiss, and then he was gone.

**Balloons:**

"Mom, we have the balloons," Keri, Zoe's fourteen year old, said. "And we have the hamburgers. Libi dropped some on the way home and we couldn't find them so we had to get more. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Zoe said.

"I did not," Libi scowled at her older sister, but then brightened. "Wait, he's coming!"

Everyone in the room ran around to hide. Zoe quickly turned the lights off. a few seconds later, the front door opened. "Zoe?"

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone sprang forward as the lights turned on, courtesy of Keri.

Dan grinned. "Are you serious?" He walked over to Zoe, kissed her, and whispered, "Thank you. I love you."

**Weeell….I'm pretty sure these all suck. :p**

**But still, if you could review, I'll read your M. I. High stories! Actually...I'll read them anyway. If you guys like Malec/TMI, check out my other stories! I swear they're a lot betteer then this crappy story...and yes, there will be a chapter two.**

**Unless you all murder me.**

**Bye!**

**~Linds. 3**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes! I also apologize for any OOCness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I'm updating! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following! They are really appreciated. So, I added some Frella and Toneisha in here for you guys! J.A.5.M.1.N3 specifically requested Frella, so I hope you like it!**

**Frella:**

"What the heck is "Frella"?" Frank asked, looking completely bemused. Stella folded her arms and Dan and Zoe grinned.

"Your ship name," they announced happily.

"What?" Frank looked more angrily confused now and Stella stood up, muttering, "Oh no. Oh no, no no no."

**Zan:**

"Zan?" Dan snorted. "What the heck is Zan?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, smiling warmly. "Our ship name."

"Ship name." Dan stared blankly.

Sighing, Zo said, "Zan- the Z for Zoe, the an for Dan. Zan. _Z_oe, D_an_."

Dan just blinked. Finally, he said, "That's cute. Who came up with it, Neish?"

Zoe nodded. "Her and me, yes."

Dan leaned forward to kiss her. "Zan-4-eva," he whispered half sarcastically, marking the words in the air. Zoe laughed.

"You and me together forever," she promised.

**Toneisha:**

"Aneishom," Tom said disbelievingly. Aneisha nodded excitedly, earrings swaying.

"What, why can't it be Toneisha? Why does it start with your name?"

Neish smiled. "Actually, I was kidding, Tom. Our ship name is Tonisha. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Tom glared, but then rolled his eyes, leaning forward to peck her lips. "As long as you're mine," he told her, "I don't really care what our ship name is. Just so long as it consists of the two of us, in whatever order."

Aniesha blushed and turned away.

**Annnddd, of course, a bonus prompt because I feel so sorry you have to read these horrible, short thingys:**

"Stella," Frank said gently. "I know the rules. I know it's forbidden. But please, believe me when I say this- I love you.

"I didn't want to believe it at first. But I do."

Stella watched his face carefully. He wasn't lying.

"I love you too," she said slowly, and Frank reached out to take her hands through the bars. But, she told herself, she had to be careful.

She did not want to fall again.

**Yeah, these sucked. :P But still...review?**

**Also, I know it's extremely unlikely you have not checked out her stories, but if you haven't read IWillBelieveIt's stuff, then I can honestly say I feel sorry for you. You totally need to check her out!**

**:)**

**~Linds. 3**


	3. Chapter Three: Frella I'm Sorry!

**I think you all need this. ;) Dedicated to J.A.5.M1.N.3, the most dedicated Frella lover ever. Enjoy cryin- I mean reading this chapter!**

**Chapter Something (three?):**

"STELLA!" Frank shouted, his eyes wide, running toward her. "No, Stella!" A soon as he reached her he dropped to his knees, cradling her head. "Stella," he whispered.

"Fr- Frank," Stella coughed out, blood coming out of her mouth.

"I love you, okay?" Frank said, tears pouring down. "Remember that."

"I-I will."

Stella's eyes closed, and Frank dropped his head, letting it all out.

"Stell," he whispered, choking on her name.

"Stella,."

**Weelll…..I don't know.**

**No words.**

**I have no words.**

**Except, that I should apologize- I forgot to,**

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" you.**


	4. Chapter Four: Poem

Zoe, I love you.  
You're worth more to me then my shoe.  
You and me, we aren't two.  
We're one. And you're no Mary Sue.  
So please give me a kiss,  
Cause I miss  
You.

Zoe, lowering the paper in her hands, laughed up at Dan, who frowned. "What?"

**Hey guys, sorry I've taken so long to update. This chapter was something I wrote for a Troyler/Youtuber story on Wattpad. But because it fit, I decided to use it for this, switching Alfie's name with Dan's. I'm so sorry it's short. I'll post more soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasmin, I'm so sorry-**

Frank missed her.

He sat there in HQ, wondering what he could have done to keep her with him.

He could have gone with them on the mission.

She might still be here now if he had.

But she wasn't.

And it was his fault.

He set his face in his hands and started to cry.

He could still smell her hair,

her perfume,

see her beautiful eyes,

face,

remember how cute and sweet she could be when they were alone.

He would never see her again.

Never hug her again.

Never kiss her again.

Never laugh when she got mad at him and yelled or punched him in frustration.

Now all he had left

was a memory.

**Dedicated to J.A.5.M1.N.3.**


	6. Chapter Six- Birthday

**Sorry it took so long! Let me know what you think. It sucks, I know, sorry, I just typed this up quickly now**

"Happy birthday dear Zoe, happy birthday to you!"

Zoe looked around the room. Aneisha, Tom, and Keri were all grinning. Dan was smiling, and Frank looked happy.

"Thank you!" Zoe exclaimed. "Guys, you didn't have to!"

She'd walked into HQ unaware and they suddenly sprung up and started singing.

"Yes, we did," Dan informed her and gave her a hug.

Aneisha and Tom gave her a big hug too and Keri started squealing.

"Presents!" she shouted. "Open mine first, Zoe!"

Everyone crowded around her and began talking at once. Zoe laughed. She had never felt so happy and loved, except maybe that one night with Dan…

They had cake and ice cream- Aneisha had made the cake, and it was delicious- and the night ended much too soon. Before they left, Zoe thanked everyone and hugged them one more time. They all started filing out, leaving only Dan and Zoe.

She turned to him and leaned against him. "Thank you, Dan," she murmured against his chest.

"I love you," he replied, intertwining their hands. She grinned and leaned up to kiss him. "Love you too."

"Happy birthday, Zo," he whispered, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Please review!**

**Dedicated to Jasmin!**

**There is one more chapter, but I lost it. I'll post it when/if I find it, but for now I'm labeling this story as complete.**

**Linds.**


End file.
